Chase, Aid, Marshall, and the Food Thief
It was a shimmering day at Adventure Bay. Chase was resting under some shade from a tree. While Rubble and Rocky were playing frisbee. Catch this one Rubble! Rocky says as he throws a fast one. Rubble jumps and barely catches it. Got it! He said. Try and catch this one! Rubble spins twice and throws the frisbee hard. Whoa! Rocky exclaims trying to catch the high flying frisbee. He manages to catch it, but not without running into a sleeping Chase. Oof! Says Chase as he wakes up. Oh, sorry Chase didn't mean to wake you. I was just trying to catch this frisbee Rubble tossed. Said Rocky. That's ok Rocky. Says Chase. *yawn* I guess I should get up now. He said. Ok then! Said Rocky as he returns to Rubble with the frisbee. Chase gets up and hears his stomach rumble Guess I must be pretty hungry. Chase said. He walks over to his food bowl which had been recently filled. He takes a few bites and then sees Aid walking by. Hi Aid! Said Chase. Aid just merely looked up at Chase sadly. Hi Chase. He responds in a low tone. What's the matter? You don't look so good. Chase said. I'm very hungry, and my food bowl should've been filled back up by now. Aid said as his stomach growled loudly. Whoa, you must be really hungry Aid. Said Chase. That's odd, cause your bowl was full before I took a nap. He said. It-it was? Aid asked. Yes. It was. Said Chase. B-b-but, how come it's empty now! Aid says as his stomach growled even louder. Ohhhh, I need some food to eat. He said with his stomach growling loudly again. Wellllllllll. Chase says while looking down at his food bowl. He then looks up at Aid and hears his stomach growling again. Aid looked rather miserable. Want a couple bites Aid? Chase said pushing t Are you sure Chase? Aid asks while his stomach yet again growls. Go ahead. Said Chase. Ok then. Aid says as he walks over to the bowl and take a couple bites. Mmmmmm! So good! Aid says eating a bit more. Thanks Chase! That'll do for now. Aid says pushing the bowl back. No problem Aid. Said Chase. A little bit later, both Aid and Chase walk out of the lookout after watching Apollo the super pup. Great show! I really liked how Apollo silently sneaks past that bear to get the food back for the pups. Said Chase. Aid shudders. Yeah, but why did it have to be a bear that stole the food, bears are scary! Said Aid. Chase laughs. Well, at least we can have food without the worry of bears. He said. Y-yeah. Right. Said Aid a bit nervously. They walk to their respective food bowls, they expected their bowls to be full, but somehow they were empty. Huh?! What happened to my food?! Chase exclaimed. Aid runs up to Chase. Wha-wha-wha-wha happened to my food Chase?! He said nervously. I don't know. My food is missing too. Said Chase. Ch-Ch-Chase? You don't think a bear could've eaten it do you? Aid said starting to shake a bit. Of course not Aid. That's too unlikely to happen. Said Chase. Well then, let's go get some more food inside. Aid said. Ok! Said Aid. They walk back inside until they hear a noise coming from outside. Aid jumps and looks back. What was that?! He exclaims. I'm sure it was nothing, probably just a cat or one of the other pups. Explained Chase. O-ok. Aid said as the resume walking back in. Night came. Chase and Aid just got finished with a mission with Marshall. You did a great job rescuing that cat Chase. Said Marshall. Also, I'm glad you took care of that fire Marshall. Said Aid. And nice work helping the cat's injured leg Aid. Said Chase. Marshall's stomach growls. Ah! I-is that a b-bear?! Aid asks frighteningly. Marshall giggles. No, that's just my stomach. That mission made me pretty hungry. He said. Oh Aid, there are no bears around here. Said Chase in a slightly annoyed tone. R-right. No bears. Said Aid, still a bit nervous. They went to their food bowls only to find that they're empty again. Huuuuh? Whaaaaa? What wait, wait what?! Said Chase, Marshall, and Aid respectively. Chase Chase Chase! Aid yells while running towards Chase. My food is missing again! Said Aid in a state of panic. Oddly enough, so is mine. Said Chase. Hey guys, do you know what happened to my food? Marshall asked. No I don't. Said Chase a little shocked. Me and Aid's food went missing earlier today. He said. I h-hope it's not a bear that's eating our f-food. Said Aid crouching a bit. Aid, I told you it's not a bear. Chase said again with a little annoyance. Then they all hear something making noise in the other side of the lookout. What's that sound? Asked Marshall. I don't know, but i'm going to find out. Said Chase walking towards the sound. I wonder what it could be. Said Marshall following Chase. Ok then. You guys go check it out and let me know what it is. Said Aid starting to walk inside the lookout. Come on Aid! We all need to know who's behind this. Called Chase. Aid stops and turns back with a frightened look on his face. O-o-o-o-ok Chase. He said while slowly walking after him and Marshall. When the get to the other side, to Marshall and Chase's surprise and Aid's dismay, a bear was sleeping while finishing the last of the dog food it had been eating. Whoa! A bear?! Exclaimed Chase. He must've been the one eating our food. Said Marshall. Aid freezes at the sight of the bear. Are you ok Aid? Asked Marshall. Who, me, oh, yeah, I'm uh, just cold that's all. Aid stammered. We have to get him away from here and back to the forest. Said Chase. But how? Said Marshall. We can't lead him back to the forest with more dog food or we'll run out of it. Bears also like berries. Said Chase. And I know a pup who has a supply of them. He says while focusing his eyes on Aid. Aid looks at Chase with a face that says don't make me do it. Chaaaaaase, don't look at me. Aid said nervously. Come on Aid. You want the bear to go back home and leave you alone don't you? Asked Chase. Aid looks at Marshall who gives him smile and nods. Aid takes a deep breath. Ok, I'll do it. He says as he runs to get his ambulance started. He arrives back and readies his fruit dispenser. *barks* Berries! The fruit dispenser releases a berry which catches the bear's nose. The bear walks over and eats the berry. Then Aid drives off slowly enough fro the bear to follow his trail if berries. Which the bear gracefully does. O-ok mister bear, j-just keep following me back to the forest. But don't get too close please! Aid said. Chase and Marshall watch as Aid leads the bear away from the lookout. Good luck Aid! They said as they watch him disappear. Soon Aid and the bear arrive at a good part of the forest. Aid quickly gets out of his ambulance to get a bowl of berries for the bear to eat. Ok! You can eat the rest here. Said Aid. As the bear gets to the bowl of berries. But before Aid could get back in his ambulance, the bear suddenly gets over him. *gasp* Uh uh uh uh, h-h-hi. Aid said trying to move but was too scared to budge. The bear then happily licks Aid's body as a sign of thanks. Ahahahahahahahaha, ohahahahahahahahaha! Th-that t-t-tihihihihickles! Said Aid as he starts tearing up from laughter. The bear stops licking him and returns to his berries. Heheh, you're welcome. Aid says as he gets in his ambulance and returns to the lookout. When he gets there, Marshall and Chase are waiting for him. Aid! They both said, happy that their friend was ok. How'd it go? Is the bear ok? Asked Marshall. It went just fine. Said Aid. The bear is happy now. I gave him some berries to eat. Aid added. I'm glad for you Aid. Said Chase. I know you're scared of bears, but thanks for saving our food. He said. No problem! Happy to help. Said Aid. Say, how about we get some of that food we haven;t gotten in a while? Aid asked. Sure! Said Marshall as his stomach growls again. I-is that another b-bear? Asked Aid getting scared again. His stomach then growls followed by Chase's. Um, I guess not. Aid said. Yeah, lets go get something to eat. Said Chase as he runs to his food bowl. Alright! Said Marshall as he goes to his food bowl. Aid's stomach growls again. Don't worry, i'm on it! He said to his stomach and then heads over to his food bowl. Chase, Marshall, and Aid finally get their food without even a piece getting stolen. The End.